The man with the dragon tatto
by OliveMadness
Summary: So, our little berry is about to have a mini heartattack when he randomly finds his old childhood friend (Shiro) in front of his apartment's door. They will admit their love for each other, but a complicated secret (known by Kon) lies between the two lovebirds. The secret somehow has a connection with the dragon tatto on Shiro's back.
1. Prologue

**The man with the dragon tatto**

**Ok, guys, so this is my first fanfic that I have ever written, so please go easy on me. XD On to more serious things, THIS IS A YAOI FANFIC, MEANING BOYxBOY ACTION, so if you don't like it, you better go away this instant. So I've warned you and stuff, ohh and also the characters aren't mine, they belong to Kubo Tite-sensei. So this story's pairing is HichiIchi XD Ichigo will once reunite with his childhood friend and they will admit their love for each other and everything will seem alright, but, as you know, not all that glitters is gold. Shiro has a misterious dragon tatto on his back, that Ichigo knows nothing about, and ,furthermore, the overprotective Kon knows about it and it's meaning. **

_Prologue: Memories hidden in the dark_

A hand in the air about to slap his twin brother's terrified face. Tears of despair and anger rolling down Ichigo's cheeks. His mother hitting Kon in front of his eyes. Their father arguing and screaming at his mother. The twins' being avoided by their classmates and having to rely only on themselves. That pretty much resumes Ichigo and Kon Kurosaki's childhood... untill one day, when a strange person entered Ichigo's life.

Small, pure snowflakes were swirling through the air as a small orange haired boy, covered in bruises, was wandering alone on the streets, grief darkening his features. Ichigo had been yet again abused by his mother... and so had been his brother, who was currently laying on a hospital bed. He just couldn't bear to see his brother like that... he just had to get out of there. So ... now he was just aimlessly walking around. He was cold and hungry and just wanted to get away from it all, but he couldn't do that...instead he was passing the time in an abandoned park.. or that's what he had thought at the moment. As he was walking around, not paying attention, he had tripped over something...actually, _someone_. As he got up quickly, the orangette noticed a small, frail body underneath him. ''Gomenasai. Please don't be mad, I didn't see you laying there" he apologized, blushing hardly at the ivory haired boy beneath him, who curiously, looked the same as him. ''... Just watch where you're going next time, 'kay?'' the other boy answered in a nonchalant manner, but the little orangette wasn't really paying attention as he was staring in the other boy's odd, golden eyes, which seemed awfully sad. His face returned to normal, but he did not move an inch. Something was telling him that the boy next to him was not an ordinary one... he felt as if this guy would have a lot more in common with him other than their faces' features... it was something that he could not explain to himself, but that he couldn't deny. That's how the two kids gradually got to know each other and, eventually, became best friends. As time passed on, Ichigo and Shiro learned everything about one another. That was only natural as they shared all of their memories, experiences, wishes and secrets. They were unseparable. Or that's how it seemed like at the time...

On his fourteenth birthday, Ichigo found out that Shiro's family and him had gone away... they had just taken off... Ichigo's best friend, his home, his world, his refuge from his daily problems had gone away. It felt as if someone had punched him in the head with a brick... the news left the poor carrot top dumbfounded. And, to top everything off, another disaster rose in the Kurosaki family. As his mother and grandmother were arguing over the family's debts, his grandmother got hit by his mother. Poor Ichigo couldn't take this anymore, so he and Kon decided to move out into their grandparents' house and cut all ties with their parents. Furthermore, Ichigo's highschool years were hell, literally. He would constantly get into fights because of his orange locks and he didn't have anyone by his side, except Kon, who was being schooled at home, so he had to learn how to take care of himself. Things finally got better when he got into university.

Now, the twenty year old orangette had moved out of his grandparents' place, was keeping in touch with his twin brother, but lived on his own, far away from Karakura Town. He now even had a very good friend: an odd character, but trustworthy, petite, raven haired girl named Kuchiki Rukia. His seemed like heaven in comparison right now, but every night, in the darkness of his rooms, memories from his past would not let him be. Whenever he was alone in the dead silence of his room, trying to sleep, the demons from his past instantly knew and reached their slimy, disguisting, diabolic hands to torture him. He would be dragged back into his blood stained past, back into his misery and suffering caused by his family and Shiro's sudden disappearance. The haunting creatures from hell wouldn't leave his side untill morning, when they would retreat in a dark corner of his mind because of the sun's light, which would finnaly allow the mentally and physically exhausted orangette to calm down and sleep.


	2. Chapter I: An Unexpected Visit

**Chapter I: An Unexpected Visit**

**Hey, guys, so this is the first chapter and it's a little short...well, I guarantee that the next one will be a lot more bigger ^^ and exciting *pervy look*. I really hope that this story will be to your liking. Oh, and I would really appreciate it if you could post some reviews regarding this story and what I should modify about it or what I should improve in my writing style and stuff like that... Furthermore I don't have much more left to say... just the usual stuff about my nonexistent ownership over the characters below (sadly).**

It was a rainy, late autumn morning, which seemed calm, maybe a little bit too calm… that was untill a certain (definetly not a morning) person woke up. As the rained finally stopped, a couple of shy, mild sunrays were making their way through a rather small window waking up the carrot top lying on the white, silky bed. A groan escaped Ichigo's lips as he was having an inner battle with himself. He just wanted to stay there in his warm and cosy bed, but he knew that he couldn't do that under no matter what. He had classes that say… besides , he knew that Rukia would have killed him should she find the orangette not ready for shool for such a foolish reason. So he crawled out of his bed, letting a sigh of surrender escape his lips.

Ten minutes later, after taking a super quick shower, dressing up in his most comfortable clothes (a dark blue park with a pair of black jeans), and drinking his coffee, the orangette was ready to go. Rukia was probably about to show up any moment now, he thought, so he waited for her on the black, simple chair in his small kitchen. As predicted, the petite raven haired girl shortly marched in his apartment without bothering to ring the doorbell, as usually.

``Oi, Ichigo, you ready?`` the girl asked impatiently. ``You know how much I hate waiting you up.``

``I'm ready, I'm ready. Geez, how the hell do you manage to have that much energy at this hour?`` he wondered, with slight amusement sparkling in his mocha eyes as he got up of the chair.

``I guess it's just just one of my many special talents.``she teased smirking at her friend.

She then immediately proceeded to examine his outfit, with a disapproving look on her face. ``How many times do I have to tell you to dress up a little tiny bit sexier?!God, at this rate, you'll never have a boyfriend!`` she cried exasperated.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, looking a great deal embarassed. ``Come on, Rukia, I appreciate the fact that you don't mind my sexual orientation, but… for the love of God, cut me some slack here! I simply can't go around dressed like a drag queen, like you would want me to, just to get some guy's attention.``

``Hey, you little bastard, I really thought that you looked hot in that outfit! Besides, some guys really were giving you the `I'd fuck that` look…`` the midget defended herself.

``Oh, really? `` said the carrot top, brown eyes narrowing dangerously. ``I looked like a fucking ballerina, or more like a fairy, except for those tight jeans.``he bit back.

``Ok, ok. Got it, no more ballerina or fairy stuff.`` said the girl waving her hands in the air as if she was surrendering. ``Let's just drop the subject and go to school already.`` she sighed. She then walked over to the door, Ichigo following her with a satisfied smirk on his face. The petite girl was about to open the door, but someone had already done that. The two friends instantly froze, Ichigo with his chocolate eyes widened in surprise, Rukia with a confused look on her face.

`` Mornin`, Berry-chan!~. Long time, no see. `` an male unknown voice said.


	3. Chapter II: Ivory Storm

_**Chapter II: Ivory Storm**_

**Hello, minna-san, so this is the second chapter ^^ I'm tired as hell and I seriously need some sleep, but I think it came out ok... sort of. Hope you'll like the little kissing scene in Ichigo's room, I surely enjoyed writing it and so did Rukia hehe~. I really think that I should improve my writing skills, but I won't stop writing I promise XD. Bye now!~**

**The charcaters belong to Kubo** Tite-sama.

Ichigo knew who the male was even before locking eyes with his unexpected visitor. Only one person had ever called him that in his life…

A tall, pall man was standing in front of them with a wild (and oh-so-hot) grin on his face. He was just too beautiful (Ichigo nearly got a nosebleed because of him): golden irises surrounded by a sea of black satin, pearly looking complexion and, of course, sinful lips. Some silver locks were nonchalantly covering his forehead (which didn't seem to bother him at all), which made him look even more ravishing. His body (which Ichigo could clearly see through his black, tight T-shirt) was like that of an Adonis, but a lot better. This way too perfect man was Hichigo Shirosaki, Ichigo's childhood friend. The orangette's jaw dropped as he was staring at the albino and he didn't notice that he was practically drooling all over the place until he was so rudely brought back to Eart by the man in front of him.

``Oi, Berry, aren't cha just a lil'bit happy to see an ol' friend, huh?`` he asked teasingly with his grin still plastered to his face. ``What 'bout a 'Welcome back!' kiss?`` . Before the little berry could even react, he found himself being softly kissed by the taller man. Unknowingly, Shiro's warmth and soft touch made the orangette hum in approval and pull him closer. Their tongues fought for dominance for a couple of seconds (which seemed like years to Ichigo), but then the albino's skilled, minty tongue retreated from his cavern. Ichigo finally opened his eyed just to see Shiro's satisfied grin and Rukia's sparkly and 'moe'-ish eyes behind the albino. He immediately blushed hard and felt like running somewhere far away as fast as he could from the embarassment.

``Kyaaaaaaaa!~ Ichi, why didn't you tell me that you had a boyfriend?``the girl asked in a high and overexcited voice. Before the little berry was able to explain to her the whole situation, Rukia had already grabbed the pale man's hand (whose grin by that point had grown and bigger by the minute and looked like he was enjoying the whole situation) and shook it. ``Hi there, I'm Kuchiki Rukia, Ichi's friend. Ne, you certainly must be his boyfriend! You must tell me everything about how the two of you have met. I mean, I would ask that Ichigo bastard, but I'm absolutely positive that he won't tell me anything. Let's start with your name first.``

Tornado Rukia had unleashed her power and there was no way anyone could have stopped her. Shiro seemed even more amused by the girl's overexcitement and replied to her interrogatory:``Hichigo Shirosaki. Call meh Shiro. Berry-head here 'n' meh 're good ol' friends. Just came by to see how he was doin'. Haven't seen the bastard in over 5 years, ya know, 'n' 'bout da boyfriend part…``

Rukia didn't find out the rest of his sentence because of an extremely blushing orangette, who interrupted him.

``R-R-R-Rukiaaa! Weren't we supposed to go to school? We're going to be late.`` he tried to convince the girl to mind her business giving her a meaningful glare, which was, obviously, also seen by Shiro who butted in:

``Come on, I was just gettin'along with da dwarf chick.`` The statement was almost immediately followed by a 'Not bad'facial expression from Rukia, who was bewitched by the new comer. ``Besides, there's only one university 'round here 'n' that's exactly the one I'm currently attending.`` He grinned as large as he could at the stunned carrot top. ``This is gonna be fun`` he thought, which was definetly not what the little flustered berry was thinking.

*Later that day*

Ichigo was pissed off. Like hell. ``How the heck did it all turn out like this?`` he thought with a desperate look on his face. Rukia and him were in his apartment, whih suddenly seemed a lot more less spacious, apparently chilling (although Ichigo did not remember to have ever invited either of them to come by his place). This was hell. The albino had been around him all day long, grinning or teasing him. And, to mke things worse, Rukia had been blabbering the whole time about how a cute couple the two of them would make, being all excisted and sparkly. Even when she would finnaly shut the fuck up, Ichigo could see her evil and sneaky grin with the corner of his eye when she was clearly fantasizing about God knows about what weird things (which included him and Shiro naked). That gave the poor orangette the creeps.

But most of all, he was just desperate to talk to his childhood friend; he had so many unanswered questions… Where the hell had he been al these years? Why did he decide to pop out at a time like this? What did he want from him? Why did he leave him? Did he miss him?... God dammit, he had been his best friend, the only one he could depend on, besides his twin brother, and then one day he just….disappeared. These questions boiled inside of him and made him want to punch or yell at the albino or tell him how much he hated him for leaving him all alone and cry and then yell some more. But something was stopping him from doing so… he was afraid to confront him… he wouldn't be able to push Shiro away like he would have wanted to… he just couldn't bear to see him leave his side once again…

``Oi, Ichigo, you listenin' to me?`` The orangette flinched as reality hit him. ``Fuck, I was day-dreaming. `` He quickly turned his gaze to Shiro. ``I said that tomorrow we should meet up at my place. Ya know, to hang out.`` he said in an irritated voice.

``Hahaha, sorry… Yeah, that's fine with me.`` he replied. ``I think I will take my leave now. I'm a little bit tired`` he excused himself and then asked Rukia to take care of the guest. He trusted that she would take good care of him.

A few moments later, Ichigo was lying on his bed, reading (or rather trying to concentrate on a reading a book). His thoughts were swirming freely through his head. He let out a loud, annoyed sigh and buried his face in his pillows. But then a male voice near his ear made him freeze in surprise, his heart beating so hard it could almost jump out of his chest. ``What's da matta', Berry?``. He knew who it was, but he still raised his head from the pillows to look into Shiro's odd, mesmerizing eyes.

``Nothing…`` he lied in a low voice, avoiding the other man's gaze.

The taller man sighed annoyed. ``Ya know I always know when ya lie, don't cha, Ichi?`` His hand reached for the orangette's chin and forced him to meet his gaze. ``Ya've been sulking all day long, Ichi. What's da problem? Ya know ya can tell me, right? We're best buddies, ne?``he tried to convince him.

Ichigo's eyes filled with ears and looked in the other in the eyes with a hurt expression: ``Are we really best friends, Shiro? I mean, I can't hate you, I want to, but I just can't… But I still feel betrayed…`` tiny hiccups were interrupting his words as he kept staring into the albino's eyes. ``Why?... Why did you leave me?`` He was trying to calm down, but his voice was giving away his hurt feelings. He was expecting Shiro to leave his side any minute now and never come back into his life, but, instead, the pale man hugged the smaller man.

``I'm really sorry, Ichi… I didn't mean to hurt cha… seriously… it's just that at da time, ma folks had some trouble with their work, so they decided to move away. I'm sorry…`` The taller man began to carres the other's back to calm his hiccups down and leaned down to kiss his tears away. His lips gently touched Ichigo's cheeks, then eyelids, then moved down his jaw and finally stopped on his lips. They were now both breathing heavily and desire could be seen into their eyes. Shiro pulled the orangette closer and kissed him softly, then gradually roughened the kiss. Ichigo was embracing him with all his might, blushing slighty, which made the albino want him even more. He explored the orangette's cavern with greed, tasting everything he could. He couldn't help but notice that the little berry really tasted like…a berry. Shiro finally broke the kiss, gasping for air. He had finally calmed his breath down, when he saw Ichigo's face… his eyes looked warm, somehow liquefied and satisfied, his cheeks were all red and a little smirk had made its way on his face. The albino couldn't stop himself from wanting the berry for himself. ``Dammit, Ichi… `` he growled as he practically attacked the smaller man. He started biting those pink, heavenly lips and he would have done a lot more if it wouldn't have been for a certain midget, who interrupted them.

``Gomen, guys. Didn't mean to interrupt… I just wanted to ask if you knew where the remote control was… But, it's ok, really! Just gonna go back`` said Rukia with an obviously excited expression on her face. She winked at Shiro, then quickly got away.

The albino was standing next to Ichigo, slightly smilling, but a little bit annoyed. He sighed, then got up. The poor berry was left all flustered and red from embarrassment as the other got out of the room saying with a seductive grin: ``Next time, Berry, you ain't gonna get away so easy!~``.


	4. Chapter III: The Pretender

Chapter III: The Pretender

**Hey, guys, I'm back alive! XD More or less...-.-' Sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been out of town for a couple of days, then my God damn computer broke down and... well, I've been through a lot these days...Like when my father found out part of this chapter on the computer and then told me that it was shit and that I should stop reading this kind of stuff...Thank God that he doesn't know I'm the one writing this kind of things -.-' Although he basically said that I write shitty things... But I'm back and I will most certainly update one more chapter this weekend XD. Hope you'll enjoy this one! **

**The characters belong to Kubo Tite-sama. **

The following morning, Ichigo woke up really nervous and, early in the morning he started wandering around his apartment as thousand of questions popped out in his head as each second passed and he felt as if he was a living ticking bomb. "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT? Is it really true, HICHIGO fucking SHIROSAKI and I kissed?!" He obviously was head over heels over that God damn sexy bastard, but he didn't know what to think. "He did kiss me and stuff… but what if he did it just to mess with me? I mean, the bastard didn't even care to give me a call all this time when we were apart and now he just shows up, out of nowhere, and expects me to be ok with it? No way, no how! Moreover, he wants me to come by his place, where he can do God knows what to me? Thank God Rukia's going to be there too… I think. But… more importantly, WHAT THE FUCK AM I GOING TO WEAR?''.

In the meanwhile our perverted snowflake was just waking up, minding his business. That day was going to be a great day, he just knew it. He smirked as he got into his large kitchen sniffing around. "Mmm, steak! This really is a great day!". He swallowed the large piece of meat after taking one huge bite from it, then returned to his bedroom where he laid on the floor and scratched behind his ear with his foot, like a dog. "Today is the day. Rukia will probably leave us alone, so the berry is mine~."

Sixty nine outfits later, the orangette finally settled on wearing a black tight sweater (which Rukia had previously complimented), white jeans, emerald green jacket and a necklace with a long, silver cross. A frown appeared on his face. 'Geez, why am I getting so worked up for anyway? What's up with me, acting like a fucking maiden in love? ' Brushing that thought off his mind, the carrot top marched to the door while he searched Shiro's phone number in his contact list. Apparently, the previous night Rukia had found out the albino's phone number and felt like it was her duty to also add it in Ichigo's contact list 'just in case something happens'. 'Yeah right, as if I'd ever call that bastard in case of emergency.' He slowly dialed the number and then tried to calm himself down. After a few calls, a deeply amused voice responded:

'Oi, Berry, thought that ya'd neva call meh. Ya got meh a lil' bit worried here, ya know.'

''Morning to you too, Shiro.' Ichigo responded chocking a little bit. 'So… where exactly do you live? Remember, you said we will hang out at your place and I most certainly have no idea where that is.'

'Well, well, anxious ta get some action, ain't we? No worries, I'm gonna drop by ta pick ya up, 'kay?'

Shiro hung up on Ichigo before he could even respond. The orangette looked astonished at the phone in his hand. 'Aaargh, that guy is unbelievable' he thought with an annoyed look on his face.

As promised, our walking snowflake showed up in front of Ichigo's apartment door as nonchalant as ever and his irreplaceable grin on his face. Ichigo's scowl gradually faded away at the sight in front of him: Shiro was wearing a scarlet shirt underneath a black leather jacket with matching boots and black (extremely) tight jeans.

He was having a hard time refraining from drooling all over the place (again), but he somehow managed to pull it off. The pale man leaned against the wall behind him, then studied the berry.

'Well, well, we sure are dressed up, ain't we?' His wide grin sent shivers down Ichigo's spine, leaving him hypnotized by those surreal golden eyes. Shiro's voice made him snap out of his trance.

'Oi, Ichi, so ya wanna see ma place or wut?'

Ichigo's look shifted down to the floor, avoiding the other's gaze.

'Errr… and Rukia?'

'Aaah, da dwarf chick. She said she had some matters ta attend to.'

'Figured that much out…' mumbled the orangette, letting out a sigh. 'Well, let's go then. After you.'

* * *

Shirosaki's place was incredible. Ichigo had expected a small, modest apartment, but instead he found a huge two flat mansion at the outskirts of the town, far away from the town's pollution and crowds. Ancient, musky trees were bordering the house and the air seemed so clean and clear that you felt as if the time had stopped elapsing. The mansion's structure seemed a little bit old and rustic, but Ichigo liked it, especially the wooden columns' carvings looked welcoming. The interior was even more amazing: the massive wooden stairs led up to a living room (all furnished with wooden pieces of furniture), a bedroom with a fireplace, a kingsize bed covered in black, satin sheets and a wool carpet on the parquet, a bathroom with a jacuzzi and a small kitchen. On the second floor there was a room decorated with many pieces of weaponry (which gave Ichigo the creeps, but he figured out that maybe Shiro just liked medieval, shiny weapons) and another room filled with bookcases. Most of the book on the shelves had titles like 'One hundred and one ways to slay a dragon' or 'Top fifty most famous dragon slayers ever'. Once again Ichigo didn't really give much thought to these details, instead he walked over to the verandah. It's columns had curious creatures and symbols carved on them, but the ginger's attention was concentrated on the view before his eyes: a couple of cheerful swallows were swirling through fresh, green leaves as a nearby river was sending playful sparks through the rainy sky. This place seemed like a completely new world to Ichigo, even the humid, calm atmosphere seemed surreal.

Throughout the whole trip Shiro had let Ichigo explore by himself, but at the end of the tour he grabbed his hand and dragged him into his bedroom with a smirk on his face.

'Well, wut cha sayin', Ichi? Pretty cool, huh?'

Ichigo turned around to face him and gave him a 'Are you fucking kidding me?!' look. He thought about his own room, which was a complete mess, and compared it to Shiro's immaculate room. He felt himself blush a little bit from embarrassment. The albino let out a a low chuckle, then crawled on the bed.

'Ya can make yerself at home.' He gestured towards the large room.

Shrugging his shoulders, the orangette went over to the sideboard near the king size bed and took the book which laid on top of it. He looked at the title, then shifted his look raising an eyebrow towards Shiro, who had been watching him the whole time.

'You're reading 'Interview with a Vampire'?'

On Shirosaki's face a sneaky smirk blossomed, but his eyes still remained serious.

'Wut? Ya neva know what's out there! Betta' be prepared fo' anythin'.'

Ichigo smiled with a medative look on his face, then turned his back to golden irises.

'Guess you're right…' his voice was low and intense. 'Hey, Shiro, can I ask you something?'

The albino's eyes widened in surprise when he heard the ginger's hurt voice. He got up from his previous position and got closer to the smaller man.

'Sure, Ichi, wut's da matter?'

The other stayed still, trying to calm down. Then his strangled voice broke the silence.

'What exactly am I to you?'

Shiro felt as if someone had smacked him with a fucking tree over his face. He grabbed the little berry's hand and pulled him into a hug, that allowed him to feel small hiccups on his chest. When he looked down he saw heavy tears rolling down Ichigo's cheeks. He sighed in exasperation.

'Ichi, how can ya ask somethin' like dat? Ya're such an idiot. Can't ya figure it out? Can't ya see it in ma eyes?'He forced the other to meet his gaze, holding a chilly finger under his chin. 'Do ya want meh ta spell it out fo' ya? I L-O-V-E Y-A.' Poor little Ichigo's cheeks got all red and his eyes shifted down to the ground.

'How should I have known that? You're never telling me anything…' he mumbled softly.

'But I'm tellin' ya now, Ichigo. I love ya. It's da truth. Wut should I do ta make ya believe meh?'

Pale lips leaned down over to pink ones, devouring them with unbreakable force. Ichigo grabbed him the back of his head and glued his body to the other's. Soft moans were escaping his lips as the cold, minty tongue teased and tasted his cavern. His breath got hotter and hotter as Shiro's icy tongue moved down his neck and his teeth softly bit every inch of skin available. He clung even tighter to Shiro, who out of nowhere took off both of their clothes with a lustful grin plastered to his face.

The albino was practically melting in the other's heated flesh, he felt as if he was on fire. Ichigo's soft moans of approval drove him nuts, he just couldn't resist the urge to break the berry in two.

'Ichi…I want cha…Right now…'he groaned as his fingers slowly traveled along Ichigo's back. The little berry didn't say anything, he just wouldn't have been able to, he was certain about that…instead he spread his legs allowing the other's icy fingers to teasingly touch his entrance. They were so cold Ichigo couldn't help but think that maybe Shiro was actually a snowman hybrid. The pale man reached after the lube in the sideboard (how come he even had this kind of thing in there?!) and spread it around Ichigo's entrance. The ice cold substance made the little ginger shiver, but Shiro's touch made him wait in anticipation.

'I'm goin' in.' the larger man whispered the warning in his ear slipping two fingers in his crotch. Ichigo's deep, heavy moan made the alabaster man smirk, yet he pushed his fingers further up the silky walls. Each time he pushed his fingers up and down the heated walls made his adorable berry reward his efforts with a sinful moan, but he wasn't fully satisfied. He pulled his fingers out and instead pushed in his erect member, causing the man underneath him to cry in both pain and ecstasy. He started pushing in and out the muscle ring really slowly, seizing the sensation and torturing the little berry at the same time.

'S-S-Shirooo…mmhhh…'he whined softly.

'Wut is it, Ichi?' alabaster lips whispered seductively in his ear, licking and tasting it's lobe with a wide grin. Oh, how he loved to torture his adorable ginger head.

'Faster… please, go faster' he pleaded in agony with a strangled voice as precum started dripping off his manhood.

'Wut cha sayin'? Didn't quite hear ya!'

'For the love of God, Shiro, I'm telling you to fuck me harder!' the orangette snapped.

The pervy snowman hybrid grinned satisfied, then his pace fastened making Ichigo ecstatic. Their sweating bodies fit each other perfectly and the two soon climaxed at the same time, shaking and panting uncontrollably. They remained just like that for a while, enjoying the sensation, until Shiro got out of Ichigo and cleaned them both up. As soon as he finished he pulled his little berry into a hug, then laid both of them under the black satin blanket, looking content and partly asleep.

The smaller man raised his chin up, placing a soft kiss on the tusk lips.

'Shiro, you know what?' he whispered with a small, satisfied smile on his face.

'Mmmm… wut?'

'I love you too.'

* * *

The first thing Ichigo woke up to in the morning was quite a sight: throughout the night, is boyfriend (or whatever he was) had ended up from his initial position at the other end of the bed, crawled up in a ball, all naked like he was. The only thing that crossed Ichigo's mind was that he wished he had some pencils and a sketchbook with him. I mean, the God damn snowflake was just too adorable, lying like that on the bed. He wished he could draw his sweet and defenceless face, with his parted lips and his angelic body, with his soft, ivory arms lying around him and his chest that was slowly going up and down as he breathed. He looked so peaceful that Ichigo wished they could stay just like that forever. But… a loud meow came out the window. The ginger head flinched when Shiro suddenly got up, wide awake (still naked), sniffing the air with a disgusted look on his face.

'Fuck… it's that smelly bastard.' He groaned with a not so happy look on his face. 'Ichi, ya gotta get dressed. Not dat I mind, it's just dat da bastard won't be so happy if he sees ya naked.'

Mocha eyes widened in surprise, yet Ichigo followed the other's instructions. Just who the hell was the smelly bastard? He most certainly must be someone Shiro really dislikes, judging by the look on his face. When he looked around after finishing dressing up, the carrot top found (the now clothed) Shiro staring out the window absent-minded. Ichigo went over to the window and looked down. A wave of shock traveled along his features. Standing there was Kon, his one minute older brother.

'Kon-nii? What are you doing here? I thought you were back home with Granma and Granpa…'

Kon looked up with his eyes widened in surprise at his twin brother, then his eyes narrowed dangerously as he gritted his teeth.

'What the fuck?! SHIROSAKI! I know you're there! I'm gonna fucking kill you!' he yelled as he barged into the house, running like a madman all the way to the first floor and then marched into the bedroom.

Shirosaki greeted him with an unimpressed look on his face as his eyes practically burned through him.

'What the hell did I tell you last time, huh, you stinky son of a bitch? Are you nuts? Can't you use your brain for once in your life?'

Shiro grinned moving over to Ichigo and pulled him into a tight hug.

'Oh, come on, nothing; bad happened. Ya know I'm more than capable ta protect 'im… 'n; afterall, it's not like it's any of yer God damn business.'

The little ginger squirmed in the hug. He really couldn't get what was going on, he had to get one of them to clarify this situation.

'Kon-nii, what's going on? I don't understand… How come you know Shiro?...'

Kon's attention moved back to Ichigo, but not after harshly glaring at the man hugging him.

'Doesn't matter, Ichi. I'll tell you later… Let's just get away from this bastard, as far away as we can.'

Kon reached out for Ichigo's hand, but the albino blocked his way, giving him an icy glare.

'Wut cha goin' ta tell 'im? Anotha' lie? How much longer are ya goin' ta pretend dat nothin's wrong?'

The berry looked with confused chocolate eyes at the alabaster man as his brother blushed from the anger and nearly chocked.

'We both know that if we get him involved he'll be in danger. I just can't do that…'

'Why?' the pale man defied him.

'Because…because…' Kon's voice was suffocated and his eyes were filled with bitterness when he looked Ichigo directly in his eyes. 'Because I love him.'


	5. Ch IV: First Day the Rest of Your Life

**Chapter IV: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life**

_**Hey, guy, so I've updated this chapter soon, like I promised (although I'm not sure that after this weekend there will be so many updates...actually I'm pretty sure *sighs* T.T). But, moving on, I hope this chapter will be to your liking, although I don't really know what kind of idiotic things I might have written there because I'm currently like a zombie because of the lack of sleep...-.-' Meh, carpe diem, or whatever! I'll just try to work harder on my writing skills and mak thi story a lot better because you deserve it, guys ^^ Enjoy your reading! ^^ If you don't like something just tell me, I'll be around (as much as I can) ^^. **_

_**The characters belong to Kubo Tite-sama.**_

Ichigo stared back confused at his brother. Something didn't seem right...

'I... I love you too, Kon. You know it, I mean, we're brothers... that's how brothers should be like...'

Kon gave the orangette a broken hearted look, shaking his head exasperated.

'No, Ichi... That's not what I meant at all... What I'm saying is that I love you in a romantic way.'

Ichigo's heart stopped for a moment, then started beating in a out of control pace as his jaw dropped. Kon politely avoided his gaze to allow him to recollect himself. When he looked back at him, Ichi felt as if those eyes, the same eyes as his, could see right in the core of his being. He felt felt his mouth go dry and a drop of sweat was rolling down his jaw as he was standing there dumbfolded. How could he have missed such a thing? His mind could barely function and he felt as if the whole world had slowed down around him. The last thing he could remember was his vision slowly going blurry and some distant voices calling out his name.

The first he saw when he came back to his senses was a worried-sick Rukia. Apparently he had passed out and the two males brought him home, then left Rukia alone to take care of him. Ichigo felt somehow relieved that he didn't have to face the two men, he was still trying to digest the news, but he the truth was that felt lonelier than ever. He spent the following days(which later turned into weeks)alone, just trying to function, taking one step at a time and after a while he came to a conclusion: those two bastards were certainly avoidig him. The thought was making his eyebrow twitch in annoyance, but he had to face the truth. If that wasn't the case, then why the hell didn't they try to contact him by now? Not even a 'Hi!How are you?'... Initially he had thought that maybe he had offended them and guilt took over his mind, but that wasn't the case anymore, was it? Why the hell wouldn't they call him already? The little ginger was getting more and more frustrated as each moment elapsed. Well, he was right... but his solution was quite radical.

It was a beautiful, bright day in the outskirts of the town, in front of Shirosaki's house, where Ichigo was currently standing. Well, to be more exact he was behind a tree in front of Shirosaki's house... stalking him... or metaphorically speaking, 'watching him really close'.

'Ok... maybe this time I went a little bit overboard...'thought Ichigo as his ivory subject was getting out of the house, rapidly walking on the leaves covered sidewalk. He just couldn't help it, he wanted to know just what was going on with the two males, and since talking to either of them would be too awkward he decided to sneak up on them... and he ended up stalking Shiro. 'I'm just trying to figure out this situation. That's all.' he tried to convince himself as he followed the albino making sure that he won't be discovered. 'Ok, this is lame,even for me. God, please do not let Shirosaki realize that I'm stalking him!I promise I won't do it anymore, just this once!' As he was mentally praying and making useless pacts with God,Shirosaki went straight over to a church nearby and got in it, making sure that no one saw him... except Ichigo.

'Ok... this is somewhere you don't see Shiro going every day.' he thought as he examined the church in front of him. It looked just like a traditional gothic church, with it's dark, elaborate structure. It was even surrounded by a thick fog, although that day was mostly sunny and the sun was up in the sky. It made Ichigo feel a few chills down his spine and he even expected to see or hear a witch laughing mischivievously. Yet another detail caught his attention: a small, alert, orange cat was studying it's surroundings before it disappeared behind the stone doors too.

Without a second thought, Ichigo got out of his bush (where he had been hiding up until now), walked over to the huge door and got into the church. A strong smack on his head welcomed him as soon as he closed the door behind him.

'OWWW! What was that for?' he asked indignant as he was trying to ease the pain on top of his head, stroking it, not realizing who were the two males standing in front of him.

'Ichi?' Shiro's voice made the carrot top freeze. 'Sorry, didn't know dat was ya...Wut exactly are ya doin' here?' he asked with a puzzled look on his face. Kon, who was standing right begind him (when did he get in here?!), had the same expression on his face.

Ichigo felt as if his cheeks had been set on fire. He barely managed to stammer a few words.

'I...Actually...I... was passing by.' He knew that was the lamest excuse someone had ever said, but it was the best he could come out with. Shirosaki immediately smirked amused at the bad lie, but he didn't say anything. The orangette realzed that he was trying to not get on the male behind his back nerves. He thought that it was very considerate of him, taking into account the given circumstances. He immediately blushed when he remembered their last encounter, but his attention was caught by a man wearing a hat and clogs, whom he hadn't previously noticed. The strange man locked eyes with him and smiled at him with a zen like expression.

'Well, well, didn't know that we were going to have guests today. I would have brought some snacks and a couple of drinks... Especially when we have such a gifted guest, such as yourself.' his smiled gradually changed into a knowingly smirk as the words escaped his lips. Ok, now Ichigo was absolutely certain that this guy was bizarre. His thought were cut off by his brother, who had a defensive look on his face.

'He may be. But that has nothing to do with why we came here.'

'Oh, come on, Kon-chan. You know fully well that if he hadn't been really gifted (even more gifted than you perhaps) he wouldn't have been able to come into this room, a sealed room, at all.' the odd man defended himself with a mysterious grin on his face. His sharp eyes looked back at Ichigo, then shifted back to Kon to give him an intense look. 'You do know we will need his help...even if you or even him won't agree to this. We need him.'

Kon glared angrily at the hat and clogs man and gritted his teeth. Aaargh, everything was so frustrating, it made Ichigo nearly scream his heart out. Just what the hell was going on that he didn't know about? He took a deep breath and butt in the conversation, although his brother was practically growling in annoyance.

'Excuse me, but ... just what the hell are you talking about? About me being gifted and being needed? And also, why does Kon-nii think that I will be in danger?'

The peculiar man met his serious gaze and gave him a dazzling smile, as if the whole thing was extremely pleasant to him.

'Oh, I'm very sorry to be the one to tell you this, Ichi-chan, but you're a dragon slayer. Just like these two idiots, here. I can see why Kon-chan decided to hide this unbearable truth from you, but right now I'm afraid that you will have an important part in the upcoming events and Kon-chan knows it. I'm quite sure that this is quite a big news to you, but you'll have to deal with it, my dear... because right now, you'll have to face a whole new world and adapt to your new life.'


	6. Ch V: The Order of the Dragon

**Chapter V: The Order of the Dragons**

_**Hello, minna-san! Sorry that I made you wait so long for the new chapter ^^' Just got caught up with school and then, well, I didn't really have much time to do stuff... but I'm back . As you know, Ichigo just found out that he's actually a dragon slayer! Yup, it's as you just read XD From now on, he will have to adapt to his new life, to learn the basics to fighting the disgusting creatures of the dark, but he will also have to figure out whom does his heart yearn for... Yup, things are getting pretty intense. Hope you'll enjoy it, and I will repeat myself, I'm pretty sure that I won't be able to update too soon after this... Life's a mean and nasty bitch... Well, that's it ^^ Enjoy!~**_

_**The characters belong to Kubo Tite-sama.**_

The cathedral's darkness and coolness was swallowing up the mild sunrays which had a blueish shade to them because of the stained glass windows which allowed them to get into the room. Silvery, massive pieces of weaponery were hanging on the cold stone walls, yet Ichigo only noticed them when he took a good look at his surroundings. The hat and clogs man, who was named Urahara, was standing in front of him watching him with a gentle smile. Ichigo couldn't believe his ears what he had just heard, thinking that maybe all of this was just a dream, and, obviously, it was written all over his face since the other males looked so concerned. The Urahara guy put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder, probably to comfort him, and Shirosaki and Kon retreated into a corner, as if the man's movement had been a signal.

'Look, Ichigo-chan, you may not believe me, but I'm telling you the truth. This is what you are, what you're supposed to be. But I'm not done yet. You're about to hear a whole lot more because there's more to it than I would like it to be. So take a seat and hear me out.'

He snapped his fingers and, as he did this, a dark chair appeared which was made out of a gaseous substance... which Ichigo realized that was a shadow. Ok, that really didn't help him too much... it actually creeped him out. How the hell did this guy make a chair out of a shadow?! The hat and clogs guy simply smiled and invited him, gesturing with his hand, to take a seat down as he watched the orangette's doubtful eyes. He simply followed the tacit instructions and took a seat.

'Ok, so let's start with the beggining, is that okay, Kon-chan?' Urahara asked nonchalantly as he quickly glimpsed at the gloomy male. He then looked back at the berry closely. 'There is this ancient epic poem, named the Epic of Ghilgamesh, in which appears the first specification of a dragon slayer. The main character, Ghilgamesh, the strong and gifted king of Uruk first meets Enkidu, originally a wild, primitive man, who was supposed to kill the foul king, but later on became friends. After this, the two of them set out to kill the watchman of the forest, Humababa, which is a dragon. Ghilgamesh slays it and so the two of them become famous. However Enkidu gets killed because the gods, especially the godess Ishtar, resented his loyalty to the king of Uruk and so, the brokenhearted Ghilgamesh sets out on a journey to find immortality. He fails the test the gods had prepared in order to get the flower of immmortality, and then dies, or it's believed so, the poem doesn't state this fact clearly. Well, this is the official version of the poem, but there is another version of it... the one only known to us, dragon slayers. It is said that when Ghilgamesh killed Humbaba, the man achieved powers unheard of till that point and became the only invincible human being. However, since the gods decided to kill him, in order to not get immortal, his death was inevitable. It is said that when he was on the verge of death, the sun god, Shamash, decided to take some of his blood and mixed it with soil in order to make a new kind of human beings out of it, humans who will be as powerful and beautiful as Ghilgamesh. This was his way of showing that he respected the now dead king. And so appeared the dragon slayers, who since then started wandering all over the globe in their mission to slay monstruos creatures. They were respected by the other humans because of their strength and because they were the only ones who could protect them from the despicable hands of evil. You see, at that time, the existance of dragon slayers was known to each and every one, but that changed when the emperor Constantine the Great issued the Edict of Milan, which proclaimed the tolerance of all religions. As you know, the most common one became the Christian religion and, since the dragons slayers would contradict the laws of the Holy Bible, the emperors from that time forbade people to even mention the name of a dragon slayer. They could no longer stay in the Roman Empire, so they had to take refuge in another place. So they ended up in Asia, where the inhabitants lived peacefully with dragons. Well, some dragons were evil, but most of them were just docile, but wise creatures. They just wanted a peaceful life alongside humans, so they agreed with the dragon slayers that they will help one another in order to slay the evil dragons.

Now, this agreement lasted till the late 14th century. The dragon slayers had to conceal their true identity and the dragons were now just a few. People did not longer believe in the existance of the dragons, partly because they hid all this time alongside the dragon slayers in different locations... So they travelled to Europe in order to find a place convenient to them. Here they heard about a military group named the Order of the Dragon. Apparently this order was founded by influential individuals, which were also supranatural creatures. This fact was unknown to the public, of course. This group had been founded, among others, by a dragon slayer whose ancestors had refused to leave their homeland and stayed in Europe. As I previously said, the order was made out of supranatural creatures as ghouls, werewolves or other creatures like that. That surprised the dragon slayers, but they learned that these people, although they were what they would usually call monsters, were good. The dragon slayers and the members of this Order decided that they would slay evil monsters together. But there was a man in the Order named Vlad Dracula. He was a Romanian ruler, known for his cruelty and... also a vampire. Everyone else in the Order tried to avoid him, that's the effect he had on the others. This man secretly despised the dragon slayers and he was plotting to take them all down ... and he didn't even mind if he took down some other supranatural creatures along the way. This despicable man told the men under his command what the other members of the Order really were, without revealing his true identity, thus obtaining the hatred he had hoped for and claimed that he wished to exterminate the vermins that his former comrades were. He managed to arise a small war between his soldier alongside the Ottoman soldiers and the members of the Order. Just a few of the dragons slayers and the other members of the Order of the Dragon have managed to escape from the vampire's attack, but we still don't know whether the dragons have survived or not. The remaining dragon slayer and the members of the Order counterattacked and killed the cruel Vlad Dracula... and since then we haven't heard one word about another war or any other potentially dangerous event. Things have calmed down... and nowadays the Order of the Dragon still exists, unknown to ordinary people, of course!' The hat and clogs guy stopped looking at the dumbfolded ginger teenager intensely. 'Did you follow me, Ichigo-chan?'

Ichigo averted his look from his clenched fists and stared into Urahara's eyes with a serious face.

'Yup, I got all the dragon slayer thing... so supposedly I'm a dragon slayer, which means that I should be able to see and, more importantly, slay monsters, right? Then tell me, you smartass, how come I've never seen a monster in my life, huh? And, just so you'd know, I can barely run 100 feet without passing out from the effort! Ask Kon-nii-chan if you don't believe me!' he provoked the older man with his eyebrows knitted.

The hat and clogs looked him in his mocha eyes with a know-it-all expression on his face, slightly grinning, but the two men behind him (whom Ichigo had forgotten about) sighed in annoyance, rolling their eyes. Urahara opened his mouth to answer Ichigo's question, but Shiro was faster.

'Oi, old man, shut up already! Listen, Ichi, I'm gonna explain it 'cuz if I let this bastard he'll take foreva'! Every dragon slayer has a tattoo so we can recognize one anotha' and it helps us increase our powers. Ya see, our dragon slayer powers are sealed till another slayer, usually da one dat was designated ta do it, unbind it. So it doesn't matter whether ya're physically strong or not, our spiritual power is da one dat matters. Of course, in order ta get stronger ya have to train.'

Ichigo's chocolate eyes widened as the albino talked. He had forgotten about the other two men, but he soon composed himself. Shiro's eyes were so serious, he was not certain that this was not a prank. That meant that this was not a prank. Shit... he really didn't see this coming. He really wished he hadn't left his house that day and then 'followed really closely' Shiro. Well, fuck... he'll figure it out later. He stoop up, ignoring his unusual chair, and looked at the blonde odd man in front of him clenching his fists tighter and tighter.

'Ok, listen to me, you weird bastard! I believe you, ok? So I'm a dragon slayer. But I have a feeling you're not done, are you? You said that you need me. So, come on, spit it out! I can handle it!' He said with a confident smirk blooming on his face. Urahara and Kon looked back at him with a surprised look on their faces, but Shiro grinned satisfied, moving closer to Urahara.

'Well, wha' cha waitin' fo', old man? The berry's ready, just spit it out already!'

* * *

**Sorry guys, I know that this thing is not even worthy of being called a chapter^^' but... I really couldn't write more than this. Promise next chapter will be better! I just wanted to tell you that I kind of disorted the original hystorical facts presented in this chapter because I didn't have any other choice... in order to make the story somewhat plausible I had to kind of ... invent some facts XD Well, I hope it was to your liking ^^.**


	7. Ch VI: I Want to be Strong

**Chapter VI: I Want To Be Strong**

_**Good day, my fellow fanfiction fanatics! ^^ This chapter is a special one to me because I'm dedicating it to my lil' sweet sis'XD (you know who you are) Happy birthday and sorry for no posting this chapter sooner ^^'! Ok, so Aizen is a fucking Shinigami lol... Well, I had to choose between a Shinigami and a Tengu and.. oh, well... Anywho, I hope that you'll all enjoy it and see you next time!**_

A familiar image appeared before Ichigo's eyes: a pink, little face, orange, spiky locks of hair and mocha, big eyes, all similar to his... this was Kon, his twin brother, when they were younger. His brother's hand was patting him on his head while heavy tears were eolling down his cheeks. Kon had always taken care of his slightly younger and weaker brother, Ichi, who had always been bullied for his not so brilliant physical performances and also peculiar hair colour. Well, the same problems also occured to Kon, but he had learned how to deal with them; he became stronger and stronger, all just so he could defend both himself and his brother. He would always fight back the mean kids who were picking on poor little Ichi, then he would smile and pat his brother's head. Ichigo would then smile and stop crying instantly, admiration showing up in his eyes. He loved his older brother who always protected him and was kind to him, he loved his reassuring smile and his touch, but Ichigo wanted to be strong... just like Kon, so he could protect the things most precious to him. He wanted it so bad that he felt like drowning in a sea of despair.

Now, as he stood in the dark cathedral, he got the same feeling. His breathing started going faster and his blood started boiling in his veins. This is it, he thought while staring at his brother. After all these years, Kon had not changed... he was as strong as ever, only his smile was replaced by a scowl. This time Kon won't be the one protecting Ichi... No! This time was Ichigo's turn... even the Urahara guy said so, right? The powers within himself, that Ichigo hadn't known about until moments ago were going to be used in order to protect all the precious things to him. He was determined, that was **his** **resolution!** All that was left was for the odd man before him to tell him his job... he was ready.

Urahara sighed, but his face became firm.

'I see... Well then, if you're sure about it, then there's no point in keeping things from you anymore... So I previously told you that there are god creatures out there, but then again, there are also evil ones. A couple of years ago, a new leader among the ghouls in this area had been chosen. His name was Aizen, a Shinigami... a youkai who enjoys pushing people to their own death. It was said at the time that although he had many people around him, no one had ever seen his face because he covered himself into dark cloth, including his face. And I can confirm this fact since I was at the time one of the men assigned to take orders from him, but I have never seen this man's face, nor did I hear his voice. Well, it might not seem much, I mean a lot of people are strange nowadays, but it seemed to me that this man was dark... I mean besides his clothing, I could sense his dark presence. And as a full fledged dragon slayer I know what I'm talking about when I say that someone's aura is dark... it means that person is up to no good. Of course, his other men did not notice his evil presence since they were all youkai and do not have the power of a dragon slayer to distinguish an evil aura from a pure one. Of course when I tried to warn our headmen from the Order of the Dragon, everyone despised me since this man had relations within the Order's members, influential ones that is, and they couldn't care less about a senile underling such as myself.

As predicted, Aizen formed an army of youkai, mostly onis, and turned against the Order's members. Apparently his purpose was to take down the Order that had seemingly been plotting to destroy all the youkai. He claimed that if the youkai would join him then they would lead a care free life alongside human beings. The Order of the Dragon had managed to supress the riot and had allegedly killed Aizen, but I have a hunch that it is not over. Actually I'm quite sure about it. My suspicion is that Aizen had not been killed, since he is a Death God, I'm pretty sure he won't go down so easily, I mean death has always been his friend, but... he is somewhere, hiding in the dark, crawling around, looking for an opportunity to show up again, uneleashing the chaos again. My theory is that he wants us, dragon slayers, to fight youkais so he can take over the command more easily and therefor not only rule over the land of the dead, but over the one of the living as well.

Well, that's the enemy, Ichigo. And since the Order of the Dragon doesn't seem to give a crap, we'll have to deal with it in our own way. And now, the reason why you're needed, Ichigo-chan... So, I've been searching these past couple of years since Aizen has disappeared for someone powerful enough to help me out in the following battle against Aizen. That's how i found these two men, Shirosaki-chan and Kon-chan. But it was not enough... I needed someone who had an aura and a heart so pure and strong that could light up even the darkest of the nights. I have to say that when I first heard about you from Kon, I thought that you might end up to be just another ordinary dragon slayer. Kon-chan obviously knew that you have some dragon slayers powers since this kind of poer runs in the family, but what he didn't know just how powerful you were. The moment when he mentioned that when you were little he would always try different things to make you laugh because he loved your laughter... because it was so warm it literally warmed him up, I started wondering... maybe you were the one. And then Shiro-chan had also told me some time ago, when we first met, that when he was a kid he had this good friend, a ginger head, that was just like a sunray, it was like he could light everything up around him. So I decided to look for you and since there aren't so many gingers in Japan, I found you. Now , the problem was how to get you to come here... But it seems that worked out alright!'

The little berry blushed slightly when he saw the man's amused smirk and lookd down. Well fuck it, now it was not the time to be embarrassed! He pulled himself together and crossed his arms.

'Ok, so the story so far is that an evil Shinigami is trying, at this very moment, while we're still talking, to take over the world of the living and turn it into a reign of terror... Sooo, what do we do?


End file.
